Hearts of Sweetness
by TheBarfly001
Summary: A series of oneshots involving the Planes characters trying to woo one another. DISCONTINUED
1. Flattery: Lil' Dipper and Cabbie

Lil' Dipper was very tired after her usual shift extinguishing a fire in Piston Peak. Once she landed at the base with her teammates, she immediately retired to her hangar, deciding not see another episode of "CHoPs." As she was doing so, a loud "BANG!" filled the air. "Ah!", she yelped as a hissing noise came from behind. She looked towards her tail and saw that her back right tire was flat. "Great.", she said sarcastically and rolled her green eyes. Dipper tried to roll forward to Maru's shop, but that shredded her tire even more. She curled her lips into a frown, something that she rarely ever did. "Do you need help?", a male voice asked behind her. Dipper turned around slowly and saw Cabbie in front of her. This startled her a little bit, but not enough to actually frighten her out of her wits. "Oh hey, there, Cabbie!", she greeted him with uneasiness. Cabbie just nodded. "Of course you can help me.", Dipper said to him. She turned to direction of the shop. Cabbie rolled forward behind her, putting his wing under her tail in order to lift the shredded tire off the ground. Then he started pushing Dipper slowly. "Easy does it.", Cabbie thought to himself, "Wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful plane like her." With that, he kept on pushing her until they were finally at Maru's shop five minutes later. Once Dipper was inside the hangar, Cabbie lowered her carefully. Once her back wheels touched the ground, he backed away so she could turn around to look at him. As she did, Cabbie was already turning around to head back to his radio station. Without hesitation, Dipper jolted forward a bit and pecked him on his cheek. Cabbie's eyes widened with surprise, making him look at her like she was crazy. This in turn made Dipper blush furiously. Realizing what just happened, Dipper said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Cabbie. I didn't mean to…" But Cabbie cut her off. "It's fine, Dipper. I thank you for letting me help you." Dipper was speechless. Not saying another word, Cabbie set off for his hangar, hoping not hear someone call him "Uncle." Dipper's lips formed a smile. "What a gentleplane.", she whispered to herself. Then she finally realized that she'd been staring at his tail section the entire time. Dipper added, "Not to mention a hunk!"


	2. Old Sweethearts: Skipper and Fifi

Propwash Junction was certainly bustling with activity. Since Dusty started winning race after race, vehicles from all around the world came to see him. Even some dignitaries travelled to the little town to meet with him. One day, Dusty was out on a training run without Skipper, since he was on the ground helping Chug with something. Dusty climbed even higher, the air growing even thinner. Once he got to five thousand feet, that was when it happened. He heard a pop and suddenly he was blinded by oil gushing out of his cowling. "Mayday, mayday, mayday! I'm blinded! I can't see!", he spoke into his radio. The radio crackled a bit and a voice was heard on the other end. "Dusty, it's me!", Skipper said on the other end, "What's wrong?!" Dusty replied, "There's oil in my eyes!" Suddenly Dusty heard a female voice that was coming from the air. "Pull your nose up a bit.", the voice said. Dusty did so and soon he felt relieved. He started hearing the rumbling sound of several piston engines, making him think he strayed into the path of another aircraft. "I'll help you land!", the voice said again. "O-Okay.", Dusty stuttered.

A few minutes later, the voice kept instructing Dusty where to turn. Soon after, Dusty found himself lowering his wheels and dipping his nose a bit, knowing he was about to land. "Pull up a little.", the voice told him. Dusty pulled up and soon his front wheels touched the tarmac. He came to a complete stop and shut off his engine. Then he felt himself being doused with water. Suddenly Dottie came up to him. She got behind him and pushed on his tail while Sparky pulled him by his propeller. "I'm back in Propwash.", Dusty thought, "What a relief! I'll have to thank that lady who saved me!" An hour later, Dusty's oil line was fixed, and soon he went to his hangar to get himself together. As he turned the corner, out on the runway he saw a rather large airplane with four propellers and tricycle landing gear touching down. Dusty immediately recognized her. "A B-29 Superfortress!", he blurted out loud. The silver-colored bomber glistened in the warm morning sunlight as she taxied towards Dusty. As she rolled closer to him, Dusty could see that there were some black streaks on her body. That could have only meant one thing. The bomber shut off her engines once she was nose to nose with him. "Thank you for saving my life.", Dusty said to her. "Don't mention it.", she sweetly replied, "We all have to pay it forward." Dusty paused for a moment to take in what she'd just told him. He asked her, "What's your name?" The Superfortress just smiled and rolled her eyes. She turned to the left, revealing her side view. Dusty noticed four large blue letters near the front of her fuselage which said, "Fifi?" The bomber nodded. "I actually need your help.", she said to him. Dusty suavely replied in a gentleman-like way, "Anything in return, milady." Fifi blushed a little. "I just want to reunite with my old boyfriend.", she simply told him. This made Dusty blush like crazy. His nose turned red with embarrassment, since he didn't mean to hit on her because he was already dating Ishani.

An hour later, Dusty was fixed, and soon he found himself talking with Fifi at the Honkers bar. "So who's your boyfriend?", Dusty asked her. "I met him during the war.", she explained, "I was on leave due to an injury I suffered during a training run when I was stationed at Tinian. I was in New York when I saw him for the first time. He was a fine looking Corsair. Once he looked at me, I discovered that we both had blue eyes. He rolled over to me and asked me to dance with him. I said yes. The music was beautiful. After that dance, we started going out together. But then he got called back to duty. So did I. We made a promise to each other to be together again." Dusty was so moved by her story that he broke down crying. "That's so heartwarming.", he sniffled, "It was Skipper wasn't it?" Fifi nodded. "When can I see him?", she asked. "Right now.", a deeper voice said from behind them. Dusty and Fifi turned around and saw a blue Corsair with the number seven painted on his side. Fifi was stunned. "Skipper?!", she asked him with joy. Skipper just chuckled. Fifi immediately rolled over to him and started to repeatedly kiss the smaller fighter on his nose. Skipper blushed with glee and returned the favor. He did so by locking his lips with hers, pulling her into a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. When they finally parted, they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you.", Fifi said happily in tears. "I love you too, Fifi.", Skipper gently said to her. He kissed her again as Dusty left the two planes alone. When he was outside, Dusty mumbled happily to himself, "Looks like two old sweethearts have reunited."


End file.
